Since nanocarbon materials such as carbon nanotubes have excellent electrical properties and further have both excellent thermal conductivity and mechanical strength properties, they are expected to be applied in a wide range of fields. As one of methods for applying nanocarbon materials, blending them into a polymer material has been studied for remarkably improving properties such as electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity and mechanical strength of the polymer material.
For example, in Non-Patent Literature 1, there has been studied the impartment of electrical conductivity to the styrene/butadiene rubber while improving mechanical strength thereof by blending of a multiwall carbon nanotube into the styrene/butadiene rubber. Additionally, in Non-Patent Literature 2, there has been studied the improvement of mechanical strength properties of a poly (dimethylsiloxane) by blending of a multiwall carbon nanotube as a reinforcing material into the poly(dimethylsiloxane).
However, since the nanocarbon material tends to be inferior in affinity for the polymer material, there is a problem that the nanocarbon material is considerably difficult to uniformly disperse in the polymer material.
Thus, as also shown in Non-Patent Literature 1, there were some cases where the properties such as electrical conductivity of the composition obtained by blending the nanocarbon material into the polymer material were hardly different from those of a composition obtained by blending a carbon black into the same polymer material and it was difficult to say that the excellent properties of the nanocarbon material were sufficiently exerted. Therefore, there has been desired the development of a polymer material which easily makes it possible to disperse the nanocarbon material in the composition and thus allows obtaining a composition having a high electrical conductivity.
In order to solve this problem, Patent Literature 1 proposes a composition which includes a polyether-based polymer containing an oxirane monomer unit and in which at least a part of the oxirane monomer unit is an oxirane monomer unit having a cationic group, and a nanocarbon material. In the composition described in this document, the nanocarbon material is favorably dispersed in the polymer material and thereby an excellent electrical conductivity is provided.